Ik Hou Van Je
by zandore
Summary: Nesia yang pada awalnya hanya berniat mencairkan suasana malah berakhir membuat harinya menjadi membingungkan. Mulai dari kalimat sesat Amerika hingga salah sambung. Tapi di balik semua hal unik itu, ada satu hal yang pasti : bahwa dirinya benar-benar bahagia ketika kekasihnya telah kembali.


Wanita itu menunggu di koridor yang berada di bagian samping tempat pesawat mendarat, lima puluh meter menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar. Perasaan senang, gelisah, cemas, semua campur aduk menjadi satu. Tak jarang ia terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kepala yang menunduk seolah-olah dia sedang mencari uang koinnya yang jatuh. Banyak orang yang melihat dirinya seolah dia adalah wanita yang baru pindah ke masa depan dari Zaman Keraton.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia berjalan menggunakan baju batik berwarna kuning dengan jarik(1) berwarna coklat sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya diikat kuncir kuda. Sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya memakai kemeja dan jins. Dia seperti penggerak revolusi batik.

Tapi wanita itu tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli berapa kalipun menabrak orang atau menabrak tembok, dia tetap saja berjalan mondar-mandir. Padahal di kepalanya sudah terlihat satu benjolan berukuran sedang akibat terus menerus menabrak tembok.

Mungkin dia mulai lelah.

Namun, wanita itu mulai berhenti mondar-mandir ketika sebuah pesawat mulai melakukan pendaratan. Langkah gelisahnya terhenti, kedua matanya melebar, mulutnya membuka perlahan sambil membentuk senyuman. Persis seperti ikan paus yang akan menelan plankton. Mangap lebar.

"Dia datang," bisik wanita itu sambil menganga―terlalu―lebar. Menganga bahagia. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk berlari. Mulutnya ia tutup dan tergantikan senyum dan pandangan mantap yang penuh keyakinan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," bisiknya lagi kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"BANZAAAAIIIII!"

Dan wanita bernama Nesia itu berlari kencang menuju pesawat yang akan mendarat itu.

 **Ik Hou Van Je**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Story © M-28**

 _ **Warning**_ _: miss typo(s), AU, maybe a little bit OOC, oneshoot, NetherxNesia(Indonesia)_

 _ **I gain no material profit from this fanfiction. Also, I don't like it when people re-post my fanfiction without asking for my permission, so if you really wanted to re-post this fanfiction, please ask my permission.**_

 _ **And, this is my first story in this fandom. I'm so sorry if there is something wrong. Let me know if you find something that bothers your mind.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lars! Lars!" Nesia terus berteriak-teriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada pesawat yang sedang mendarat itu. Ekstrem. Mana di deket rodanya lagi.

"Mbak! Mbak, minggir, mbak!" orang-orang di koridor terus berteriak-teriak kepada wanita itu agar minggir. Namun, bagai pelajaran kalkulus di mata Einstein, semua teriakan mereka tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Beberapa petugas berseragam juga berusaha menyingkirkan dia, tapi kengerian akan menjadi tempe penyet oleh ban pesawat berhasil mengurungkan niat mereka.

Sedangkan Nesia terus saja berlari tanpa sebersit rasa takut pun. Rasa senangnya akan bertemu seseorang di dalam pesawat itu berhasil menyingkirkan bayangan dirinya yang disajikan di atas piring sebagai salah satu menu penyetan.

Dan di dalam pesawat itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Lars tadi sedang melihat Nesia dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari jendela pesawat. Ngeri, heran, jengkel, gemas, semuanya campur aduk. Ingin sekali ia memasukkan Nesia ke dalam mesin laundry sesudah ia turun dari pesawat ini, agar dia tidak berbuat nekat lagi.

Pesawat itu akhirnya berhenti sempurna, dan Nesia berhenti berlari mengejar pesawat itu. Kini, wanita berdarah Indonesia asli itu sedang menunggu dengan tidak sabaran di depan pintu pesawat. Dan ketika tangganya sudah diturunkan, Nesia langsung menghambur berlari masuk ke dalam. Pramugari yang seharusnya bertugas di sana pun ia tubruk hingga terjungkal.

Dan sudah diduga, tujuannya hanya satu : seorang pemuda berdarah Belanda bernama Lars.

Pemuda yang memakai sebuah celana celana jins hitam dan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas coklat itu langsung membelalakan kedua matanya.

Benar saja, Nesia langsung menghambur dan memeluk Lars erat seolah-olah mereka sudah lama-lama-lama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Nesia setengah berbisik. Orang-orang di sana langsung melihat Nesia dan Lars sebagai pusat perhatian.

Pelukan di tengah-tengah pesawat.

Di tengah-tengah para jomblo.

Yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri.

Jomblo ngenes.

Lars yang langsung melihat itu pun segera bertindak. Dia menggendong Nesia dengan gaya _bridal style_. Wajahnya seolah cuek ketika Nesia berteriak minta diturunkan dan memukul-mukul punggungnya. Dengan satu tangan, ia menggendong Nesia dan menyeret kopernya kemudian turun duluan.

 **~o0o~**

"Kau memalukan," ujar Lars sambil menyetir mobilnya yang memang sudah disiapkan jika dia sudah sampai, "Dan nekat."

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, itu saja," bela Nesia dengan bibir mengerucut seperti bebek. Dia tidak suka ketika Lars mengatakan dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang mencari dokter kesayangannya di depan orang-orang demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Tapi setidaknya hal itu lebih baik daripada mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya menjadi tempe penyet dan dicerna di asam lambung manusia.

Lars menghela napasnya, susah punya kekasih yang nekat begini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, sehariannya aja dia pas kecil mainnya di hutan, kok. Gak heran kalo gedenya malah nekat ngejar pesawat.

"Nesia, Nesia, bisakah kau membuatku tenang setidaknya satu hari?" tanya Lars sambil geleng-geleng. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak bisa diam. Kakinya seperti harus dirantai ke sebuah pohon beringin dulu baru mau diam.

"Aku bisa!" Nesia menjawab dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

"Bisa apa?"

"Mandi sendiri!"

Seketika itu juga Lars nyaris menabrak sebuah truk tinja.

 **~o0o~**

Setibanya Lars di apartemennya, dia menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi dibantu Nesia yang terus memasang muka bebek. Kemudian dia masuk diikuti oleh Nesia. Mereka langsung naik _lift_ ke lantai tiga.

Tujuan Lars ke sini sebenarnya juga untuk melampiaskan rindunya kepada si muka bebek itu, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukannya secara gamblang. Paling maksimal hanya peluk. Itupun jaim.

Nesia menghela napas. Keadaan diam seperti ini membuatnya merasa canggung. Padahal biasanya dia teriak-teriak.

Aha, Nesia punya ide.

Nesia ingat Amerika pernah mengajarkan Bahasa Belandanya 'aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun' kepadanya. Mungkin hal itu bisa ia gunakan sekarang.

"Ehm, Lars?" panggil Nesia, Lars menoleh.

Nesia berdeham. " _Laat me opofferen uw ziel aan de Heer van het Duister._ "

Keadaan tidak berubah. Malah menjadi semakin hening. Nesia pun memasang senyum manis yang terpaksa ketika wajah datar Lars mulai luntur dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi terperangah. _Apa aku salah mengucapkannya, ya?_

"Ka-kau bilang a-apa tadi?" tanya Lars gagap. Ucapan kekasihnya bagai penusuk telinganya.

"Um … _Laat me opofferen uw ziel aan de Heer van het Duister_."

Wajah ngeri Lars makin menjadi. Perlahan, dia mulai menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari Nesia sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat berbahasa Belanda yang Nesia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nesia agak ngeri.

Lars terdiam sejenak dan memandangi Nesia. Dari atas ke bawah dari bawah ke atas terus seperti itu hingga dia sadar matanya bisa menjadi juling. "Tidak, maksudku, dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu?"

Nesia terdiam sejenak. "Amerika."

 **~o0o~**

Kini, Lars harus menggendong Nesia sambil menyeret kopernya. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang tak dapat terbaca oleh siapapun termasuk Nesia. Entah kenapa Lars agak ngeri membiarkan Nesia berjalan sendiri.

Mungkin Nesia harus bertanya pada Amerika apa arti kalimat itu.

Sesampainya di kamar apartemen Lars, pemuda berambut pirang itu meletakkan kopernya dan mendudukkan Nesia di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku mau mandi dulu," ujarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda Belanda itu langsung meninggalkannya.

"Aku harus menanyakannya sekarang," gumam Nesia pada dirinya sendiri. Dia segera mengambil sebuah telepon genggam dari sakunya dan memencet-mencet beberapa tombol angka di sana dan menekan tombol untuk melakukan panggilan. Dia menempelkan benda kecil itu di telinganya.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat teleponnya. Nesia langsung sumringah. "Halo, ini Amerika, 'kan?"

Suara di seberang menjawab. _"Sukirman saya."_

"Sukirman?"

" _Sudiman."_

Nesia menggaruk kepalanya.

" _Sukijah._ "

Nesia langsung mematikan panggilan itu dan memanggil nomor lain.

Telepon diangkat dan Nesia langsung kembali sumringah.

"Amerika, ini kau, 'kan?"

" _Enggak, ini pacarnya._ "

"Tapi kau jomblo."

Kemudian telepon di seberang langsung terputus. Nesia kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Mungkin dia salah sambung lagi.

Nesia kembali melakukan panggilan telepon. Wajahnya kini tidak sebahagia tadi ketika telpon dijawab.

"Halo, ini Amerika?"

" _Selamat! Anda adalah penelepon kami yang ke-666, silahkan mengambil hadiah Anda di Jl. Neraka, gang set―"_

Nesia menutup teleponnya. Apa pula itu yang barusan. Sepertinya Nesia akan mempunyai trauma dengan salah sambung. Tapi dia tetap harus menghubungi Amerika.

Suara sambungan telepon mulai berbunyi. Dalam hati, Nesia berharap tidak bertemu dengan Sukijah, orang jomblo, atau penipuan dengan aliran sesat.

Telepon di seberang terangkat. "Halo, ini Amerika?"

" _Ya. Kenapa kau memanggilku?_ "

Dalam hati Nesia sangat lega akhirnya tidak salah sambung lagi. Tapi dia menyimpannya untuk nanti. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa arti sebenarnya dari kalimat Bahasa Belanda yang pernah kau beritahu kepadaku."

Amerika terdiam sejenak. " _Maksudmu, yang_ laat me opofferen uw ziel aan de Heer van het Duister _itu?_ "

"Tepat sekali."

" _Kau sungguh mau tahu?"_

Firasat Nesia merasa tidak enak. "Iya."

" _Tidak mau tempe?_ "

Firasat itu makin menguat. "Ayolah, serius."

" _Baiklah,_ " Amerika menarik napas di seberang sana. " _Jawabannya di lubang kloset! Kita ke sana dengan sebuah kapal! Kapal yang besar dan bernama Titaniiiiic, berlayarlah Titanic―"_

Nesia menutup teleponnya. Cukup. Cukup. Cukup.

Suara derit pintu terbuka, dan Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana dia melihat Lars yang sudah berganti pakaian santai dan menyampirkan handuknya ke gantungan di sebelah pintu. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Nesia. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Nesia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

"Hah? A-apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh!"

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Firasat Nesia kembali tidak enak. "Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penyembah setan?"

Satu, Nesia terdiam.

Dua, syaraf Nesia mulai kembali normal dan mengumpulkan informasi.

Tiga, kedua mata Nesia membelalak.

Empat, Nesia mengepalkan tangannya.

Lima, Lars terkapar di lantai.

"Apa maksudmu aku menyembah setan?!"

Lars mengelus pipinya yang memar. Tinjuan Nesia memang jauh lebih sakit dari tinjuan siapapun baginya. "Itu karena kalimatmu yang tadi."

"Hah?"

Lars berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari bajunya. "Kau tidak tahu artinya?"

"Um ... kata Amerika, artinya itu 'aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun'" ujar Nesia gugup.

Seketika itu juga otak Lars tiba-tiba mulai mendapat sebuah kesimpulan.

Nesia ditipu oleh Amerika dengan memberitahunya sebuah kalimat mengerikan dan menyamarkan kengerian kalimat itu dengan memberinya arti palsu. Tapi, itu artinya juga Nesia bukan penyembah setan.

Itu juga berarti Nesia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padanya saat itu.

Perlahan, sebuah senyum mulai tersungging di wajah Lars yang kemudian mengembang menjadi sebuah tawa.

Nesia yang bingung atas kelakuan kekasihnya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Lars masih tertawa-tawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, apa kau ingin tahu arti kalimatmu tadi?"

Nesia mengangguj dengan cepat.

Lars duduk di sebelahnya. "Artinya : 'biarkan aku mengorbankan jiwamu kepada Sang Penguasa Kegelapan."

Nesia terdiam.

" _Ehm, Lars?" panggil Nesia, Lars menoleh._

 _Nesia berdeham. "Biarkan aku mengorbankan jiwamu kepada Sang Penguasa Kegelapan."_

Dan Nesia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak malam itu. Ditemani oleh Lars. Dua orang kekasih yang berbagi kebahagiaan di malam penuh bintang setelah hari yang benar-benar membingungkan.

 **End**

 **Surat cinta(?) :**

APA.

APA YANG SAYA TULIS DI ATAS.

APA.

APA LIHAT-LIHAT, HAH?! HAH?! /plak

Oke, saya minta kritik kalo ada yang kurang, ya.

Tapi, kalian pikir ini sudah berakhir?

 **Epilog**

Suara dentingan garpu dan sendok malam itu menjadi melodi yang mengiringi makan malam Nesia dan Lars. Nasi goreng dan telur menjadi menu utama malam ini.

"Jadi," ujar Lars seusai menelan makanannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengecek kamus terlebih dahulu saat itu?"

Nesia menggeleng sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Harusnya kau mengeceknya terlebih dahulu," ucap Lars menasihati.

Nesia menelan makanannya. "Aku sudah mengeceknya kali ini."

"Mengecek apa?"

Nesia tersenyum. " _Ik hou van je_."

Lars langsung terdiam sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Dasar kau ini."

Tawa kecil langsung meluncur dari bibir Nesia saat itu juga.

 **(Real) End**

Ya saya tahu romancenya agak gimana gitu wwww.

Sekali lagi, kritiknya, ya.

 _Adios, amigo_!


End file.
